New Hobby
by N.K.Glasses
Summary: A week passed and the teen was still bored. He didn't leave the house much, only to go to school and work, but that was it. His mom has accomplished her goal. She was keeping him out of trouble as there was nothing to do in this town! Modern AU. (LevixEren)(ErenxLevi) Boredom really is the devil's playground.


_I haven't posted a story in a long while. It's not my first story, but it will be my first story where I want to be wild ;)_

_Enjoy (sorry for grammer and or spelling mistakes)_

* * *

**New Hobby**

**Chapter 1**

There he goes again. Eren was staring at that magnificent body through his window. Every day on the dot at 7p.m, this man would do his strenuous routine. The teenager had no problem with this as it was now summer and he had nothing better to do than watch this man flex like no one's business. Well, Eren concluded that it was no one's business as this man was working out in his house, at night...alone. So, he guessed it was no one's business and it certainly wasn't Eren's. Since it was late though, and his uncle was at the bar again tonight, he could make it his business.

* * *

He was being a little shit again; too big of a shit for his single mother to deal with. He got into a fight with a group of guys that were looking at his sister the wrong way. Eren thought he was doing a good deed. Guys like that shouldn't be walking the streets. They made some rude comments with crude sexual gestures and the teen just could not handle it. He busted one guy's head against the wall and the other two got a nice hit to the face and balls. Long story short, he got in trouble. It was his fifth fight this month. Police were involved. His mother and the local police station gave him two choices. He could live with his piss drunk uncle in the quiet neighborhood uptown or he could go spend some time in juvie (juvenile detention). He was fifteen at the time. He asked if he could finish high school in his hometown and put on some type of probation. He couldn't leave all his friends yet, they just started high school.

His mother was still upset at him, but she allowed him to stay for the time being. He tried his hardest not to get into trouble. His sister was always on his ass and his best friend helped out too with that. With their help, Eren could say that he did very well in those three years. He got into fights with his classmates, usually Reiner and Jean. They were cool so they didn't tell the police, his mom, or the teachers. It was after he graduated that his mother came to him again and asked him if he could live with his uncle. She thought it would be best for him.

The neighborhood they lived in wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either. He understood that his mom was trying to help so he agreed. His sister didn't agree, though.

"No." Mikasa shook her head vigorously. She made a grab for his hands and leaned in close. "You can't. At least let me go with you!" She was always so protective of him. Maybe his mom wanted him to grow up without the assistance of his overly protective sister.

"You can't, Uncle Hannes only has one extra bedroom and you have to fulfill that scholarship thing this summer." It was true and Eren hoped that she wouldn't argue with him. His sister (adopted or not) was brilliant. She had straight A's and was perfect in every possible way – except for her possessive tendency. She received an acceptance letter to one of the top schools in the country and it was also her first choice. To fulfill the scholarship she had to maintain a 3.80 g.p.a and participate in the special program every summer. She had holidays and weekends off.

"I can just decline it and go to a school closer to Uncle Hannes's house." It was Eren's turn to shake his head. His longish hair brushed his shoulders. His green eyes did not miss the look of distaste.

"Why?" She knew the answer, but Eren was sure she didn't really want to hear _that_ answer. He would say it anyway.

"I'm tired of holding you guys back. You and Armin have such a bright future and there is a golden opportunity right in front of both of you. If I was in your place, I would jump at the chance." His tan hands broke away from her grip and instead placed themselves on either side of her face. "Please Mikasa. You can Skype me and we can talk on the phone. You'll have more than enough spare cash with the scholarship in place to visit whenever you want. It will be like we never parted." He gave her a grin.

She smiled as well, but frown shortly after as some strands of hair fell in front of his tan face. She pushed them aside. "I liked it a lot better when it was shorter."

After that day, Eren didn't have to deal with anymore arguments about the subject. The green eyed teen told his best friend, Armin, the same thing. It wasn't as dramatic as it was with his sister, but he was pleased that the blond haired boy accepted it a lot easier than his sister. Armin just so happened to be going to the same university as Mikasa. The only difference was that the blond will be in internships during the summer.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Armin asked standing at the entrance gate at the airport. "You promise you won't get into any trouble, right?"

Eren smiled and hugged the shorter male. "I'm good, don't worry so much. I'll be seeing you guys soon." The blond was adjusting the bag resting on his shoulders with a soft smile on his lips.

"If you're sure."

"I a–"

"_Attention, gate E-7 will be taking off in thirty minutes. Attention, gate E-7 will be taking off in thirty minutes."_ The intercom sounded before it went back to quiet music.

"I guess that's us, right Mikasa?" Armin said looking at the poor dark haired girl. Her shoulders were shaking as she clutched her brother's shirt. Blue eyes watched the scene with a somewhat sad glaze. "Mikasa, we have to go." The girl composed herself before saying her final good byes to everyone.

"We'll see you soon."

Eren was feeling a little sad seeing his precious people leave for the summer. It was ok. He had to be independent now, because they won't be by his side forever.

* * *

Eren was a little shit. He got into trouble not too soon after. Since his sister wasn't nagging him to make the best choices anymore. He found his way into a club. Nothing too major happened…except a fight. He lost. It wasn't too big of a deal. He had a bruised cheek along with some other stuff, but that was the only visible one. He had called his mom to tell her that he was staying at Annie's house for the night. Annie was his girlfriend…._was_. He hadn't told his mom that they broke up yet. He still needed some kind of excuse. Instead of going over Annie's he found his way to Jean's house. His parents were loaded and never home. It was perfect.

The horse face answered the door on the second ring. He obviously wasn't expecting him to be there, but that was ok. Jean opened the door after seeing his cheek. Fucker had a big grin on his face too.

"The fuck happened to you?" The two-toned boy was walking deeper into the house; he left the door open leaving Eren to follow after. He replied with a simple one word answer. It wasn't like the other teen actually cared. Jean probably wanted to tease him for it. It wasn't that he didn't have his shit together, it was just…boredom. The green eyed teen didn't want to think about stuff like that so he settled at looking at the stuff around him. "A fight? You can't keep it together for a couple of weeks?" Yep. Jean was a predictable ass.

"I guess not. It doesn't matter. I'll be gone by the end of the month. All my shit was moved up there already. I just have to wait for my uncle to pick me up." The trouble maker explained. They made their way to the bathroom. Eren took the liberty to sit on the closed toilet seat.

"That sucks." The older boy dropped a first aid kit into his lap and then moved to the other side of the very spacious bathroom. He took a seat on the sink.

"Not really." Eren was careful in cleaning his wounds. He took the ice packet out of the box and popped it in the middle. It was cold in an instant. "I might not miss you guys and when I say 'you guys' I just mean _you_, horse-face."

Hazel eyes stared at green before breaking into a smirk. "Yeah, right. I bet you're going to be bored out of your mind uptown. There is nothing to do up there."

There was no doubt that the other teen was right, but Eren didn't want to hear it from him. "Shut up, Kirstein."

"Is that a new piercing?" The other boy asked looking at the round ball in his friend's mouth. "Your hot sister leaves for the summer and you can't even keep to yourself. You get a new tattoo, too? Or maybe you're sucking dick for money and need a leg up on the other prostitutes, eh?" Those hazel eyes were staring at him with something between playfulness and spitefulness. Little shit…

"I said, shut up."

There was a smirk. "Faggot."

* * *

Eren wish he took Jean seriously that night. They talked about random shit. The teen thought that there would be something to do uptown, but it was like Jean said, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing!

His uncle was surprisingly sober for once. Of course the other was being kind of harsh. His uncle wasn't always drunk, but it was damn near close. The blond man showed Eren around the neighborhood. It was relatively quiet for the most part. Most of the neighborhood kids when out of town to bigger universities leaving the town dead and lifeless –in Eren's humble opinion. At least that was what his uncle said.

"I think if you hid those piercing of yours, you could make a good impression." Eren fiddled with the ears at that. He only had ten piercing. He had four on each ear, an eyebrow piercing and a tongue piercing. It wasn't like anyone could see his ears. His hair hid them perfectly. "And maybe if you comb that hair of yours people will believe you belong to a loving family." His uncle joked while ruffling his long locks.

"Aww, don't look at me like that, it was already messy." Eren didn't say much on the ride through the town. They did, however, stop at the local community college to register him for classes this summer. He could take an eight-week course at night so he could find a job in the mornings. It was the least he could do. The teen did not want to ask his uncle for an allowance during his stay.

After an uneventful day, the teen decided to get acquainted with his new bed. The bedroom was a decent size. It was a little bigger than the one at his mother's house. The green eyed boy had no problem with that. He had a desk for his laptop, a dresser, a TV, and an average size closet. All his shit was put away earlier. Now all he wanted to do was sleep, but life wasn't that easy. He whipped out his phone checking for any messages he might have. This included everything from Facebook, email, tumbler etc. Having checked all of that, Eren propped himself on the wall. It was still early. He closed his eyes, but no luck. There was light shining on his wall opposite of him.

Eren looked towards the source. His window was actually facing his neighbor's window. Well, that was awkward. The other's curtain were not shut and the teen guessed he had no need to really as his neighbor happened to be the neighborhood drunk that was usually at a bar instead of home. Eren glanced down at the clock. It read 6:56p.m.

The long haired teen decided to go downstairs to take a nap. Maybe even grab a snack before he took over the couch.

* * *

A week passed and the teen was still bored. He didn't leave the house much, only to go to school and work, but that was it. His mom has accomplished her goal. She was keeping him out of trouble as there was nothing to fucking do in this town! If he wasn't at work, he was at school; if he wasn't at school, he was doing homework, and if he wasn't doing homework, he was napping. It wasn't a bad thing. His friends contacted him on the daily bases. They Skyped, or tried to Skype every other day. They were the sole reason the teen hasn't completely died of boredom yet. Mikasa gave him constant encouragement. She told him how proud she was that he had a job and was going to school to stay on top of things.

More time past and it was the new school year. This only meant that Mikasa and Armin will be twice as busy as before. For Eren, he just attended class in the mornings and worked nights.

The school load wasn't too much. The brunette worked at his own pace. He was getting decent grades. The only problem was that he was still completely bored. Mikasa had bought a Nintendo 3DS XL in red for his birthday that just passed. It took the edge off of some of the overwhelming boredom he had. It was kind of cool. He didn't have that many games, but the handheld had other uses…like porn. He didn't do it often, but he was one of the few that wondered if the online imagines would actually show in 3D. To his pleasure it kind of did, but to his disappointment it looked weird.

Now, the handheld was being used as a webcam. It was only for the days he was too lazy to get his laptop. Mikasa and Armin were on the screen wearing their pajamas.

"Geez, Eren move your hair out the way. It's bad enough you won't turn on more lights, we can't deal with the dark room and your hair covering your face." It was always the job of a sister to nag her brother, but never the less the green eyed boy pushed his hair back. The glowing screen was showering his tan face in a pale light.

"So much better." Armin commented. His face was upfront with the raven haired girl behind him. "How's it going?"

"Same old, same old. I go to school then work. You should be proud; I'm doing my homework and everything." He said noticing the familiar light shining on his wall again. His neighbor was very punctual. In the lower corner of screen the time read 6:59p.m. The man was always in that room at this time. Eren never looked to see. He didn't want to be noisy, but in the months he has been here that light always turned on around the seven o' clock hour.

"Don't be silly, you always…mostly did your homework." The two scholars laughed. "As long as you're staying out of trouble, it's all good."

"Don't be so quick to say that, Armin. You know an idle mind is the devil's playground?"

"Are you saying you're planning to get into trouble, Eren?" His sister effectively stole the computer seat from the blond by pushing him out of it. She had such a sense of urgency in her voice. The brunette couldn't help, but smile. Sometimes he could just fell the love.

"No…I'm just pointing out the fact that I am bored to tears in this place. There is nothing to do."

Armin was no longer in the view of the camera, but he could still hear his voice in the background. "We get a week off for autumn break on the 15th." Mikasa nodded, her usually long locks - were trimmed down for convince - moved with her head. She had a soft smile.

"Yes, we could come up there to keep you company. Do you also get off around that time or do you not have breaks?" She asked.

Eren shook his head. "No long breaks like that, but I get off early that day."

They went on about boring stuff…just shooting the breeze. The light that was shining on his wall was no longer there. It was 8:30p.m

The trio stayed up for a few more hours before the two scholars decided to retired for the night. Eren had long since heard his uncle come in from his late night drinking. The teen suspected that since Hannes had to work the next day that he wouldn't be staying out too late. He had been wrong.

Another day passed with no real events. The high-light of his day was getting a paper cut at work. He worked at the post office securing the packages and properly labeling them for departure. The job was boring as hell, but his boss didn't seem to mind his appearance too much as he was not interacting with the general public. This meant that Eren didn't have to hide his piercings and most certainly did not have to hide his mp3 player that kept him company.

He did his homework with the help of wolfram alpha and yahoo answers. He was done at 6:30p.m. It wouldn't have taken so long if he wasn't distracted by YouTube and Facebook. He had a lot of free time left. Maybe he should ask for more hours. He worked four hours a day, six days a week. That was 8.75$ an hour, 35$ a day, 210$ a week. This all meant that he should get more pay and more hours to keep himself busy. He knew that if he didn't find something soon his temper will get the best of him.

That light was on again. This time he wanted to know what the hell this person did at 7:00 sharp. He hoped his curtains did a good job of hiding his noisy ass. He didn't want this person to come and complain to his uncle later leading to an embarrassing explanation.

He stared at the man that walked into the room. He had on a white button down shirt and slacks. Eren didn't think too much, maybe the room was a study? Green eyes peered on as he observed the man take out equipment. One by one it all made sense. It was workout equipment. It was just a treadmill from what he could see and one of those pull up bars that attached to the doorsill. The last thing the man brought out were the weight set. After that the brunette couldn't keep his eyes away as he watched this gown man unbuttoning his shirt. The movement was not rushed or clumsy…at least from his room that's what he saw.

The shirt was lost and soon was the man's pants. Eren didn't question why his eyes quickly trailed down to the man's obviously ripped torso and then further down to the tight black boxers. The boxers were covered by some loose fitting shorts. Eren was torn from his trance and watched as the man placed his now folded clothes somewhere that was not in his view.

The punk boy watched as this man worked out for the given one hour and twenty-five minutes. The teen would secretly wish that he could watch longer. The man had such a gorgeous body. It made him envious. Eren was no longer the 5'7 lanky boy that lacked a physically fit body. He worked out, but not like this guy. The man performed effortlessly. He was sweating, but he was not huffing and puffing like a big bad wolf. It was interesting. The man looked like he was attractive. Eren had perfect twenty-twenty vision. From what the teen could see, the man had black hair shaved in the back for an undercut. It looked kind of militant. It was hot.

Eren was not shy when it came to his sexuality. He didn't like labels too much. He did shit that some people consider gay and some other shit that others thought was totally straight. Labels just confused people. Eren liked what he liked. He dated girls, Annie being one of them. It was cool while it lasted, but she didn't seem to into it. It didn't matter he was getting bored anyway. Eren was not one to beat around the brush when he thought someone was hot.

It wasn't until the workout session was over that he realized he had tightness in his pants.

* * *

That was now his favorite pastime.

He was watching now as this man, his next door neighbor, worked and flexed like he was a fucking god. It has been about two months now and the green eyed teen had not been noticed yet which was pretty lucky considering how his face was practically shoved in the fucking window as he slowly pumped himself to the perfect physique across the way.

He didn't know why he did this. It was kind of addictive. He could watch from the safety of his room, with the added adrenaline coursing through his veins as the man could catch him at any moment. After these sessions, he would feel relaxed and ready to take on a new day. His uncle was none the wiser. He was happy he wasn't causing trouble or rising hell because he was bored. With a small grunt, his hands became sticky and his body deflated.

He only wished he had been prepared to deal with the next day.

"Eren, this is Mr. Smith." His uncle said to him on this wonderfully awkward Saturday morning. It wasn't really awkward for anyone….just him. His deviant green eyes were staring at his living fap material. Of course the teen acted indifferently when he shook the man's hand, but it was hard to brush off those steel eyes judging him.

"Levi. Mr. Smith sounds like you're addressing my brother." They both nodded at this request. This "Levi" was short. He was short…very short. It was a surprise, but Eren tried not to stare at the man too much.

"Levi is one of the best cops around here. He also has **a lot** of connections in the police department." Green eyes glanced at his Hannes's usually cheerful face only to find it was serious. Eren couldn't help to notice the fact that the phrase '_a lot'_ was stressed. Was this his uncle's way in enforcing good behavior? Silently telling him that the police department could be on his ass if he ever did something bad? The teen also thought that his uncle was also telling him that he wouldn't be throwing any parties anytime soon with this Levi guy watching. Not that he minded really.

His uncle patted his shoulder before saying something about helping someone and then he was off in his vehicle. That meant that he was left with this very short attractive man, but before he could say anything said man beat him to the punch.

"Hey, shitty brat, come here." Teen was a little taken back by the man's language. He quickly looked behind him to make sure no one was watching.

The older man walked into his opened garage. Eren followed silently. He saw that the man had two cars in his garage and a hot ass motorcycle – that looked a little too big for the raven haired man. Eren didn't completely understand why his uncle left him with this man he barely knew. Maybe Hannes thought that this Levi character would whip him into shape…maybe make him want to join the police force are something.

"You gunna stare at that wall all day, or come here?" The man was impatience and he didn't bother hiding it either. Somehow, Eren thought that to be a hot trait.

"I sorry, I keep hearing this noise but I can't seem to find out where it's coming from." The delinquent stated sarcastically as he made it a point to stare the man down making it known he thought the other to be short.

From his first impression of his living fap material, Eren expected the other to make a snappy comeback. What Eren wasn't expecting was the swift kick to his knees and the tight ass grip on his hair when he was brought to his knees. "You're funny, kid. Truly fucking funny."

Eren was no stranger to fighting, he loved it, and he was about to head-butt the fucker when he saw that dead expression on the other's face. The hand that fisted his hair tightened its grip and Eren was starting to feel a familiar and wholly inappropriate feeling burning in his pants. The teen shouldn't have expected anything less as the situation was a little bizarre as he was on his knees hidden behind a Ford-F150 and a fancy convertible. It just seemed like a naughty situation, but Eren could still fight…he just chose not to.

Levi's pale face was closer to his now. "How old are you?"

"Fucking, old enough to screw your mom." Eren shifted forward, when if his knees were throbbing in pain. Of course he didn't get to dwell on that too much as he was now focusing on the solid knee hitting his stomach followed by the shoe on his crotch. He strangled back a moan – one from pain and the other from pleasure. He didn't understand what was going on. Levi was supposed to be a cop, right? He didn't have a right to do this. So the green eyed hellion stated this.

"Oh, this?" The shoe on his crotch added more force while slowly pushing up effectively stroking it. "I get to do what I want to the little shit that makes it his business to get off on his neighbor without offering him something in exchange." There was a smirk on those pale lips as the other whispered into Eren's ear. "Now, how old are you Eren?"

Bravo to this sexy ass man for keeping up his perfect act. Eren didn't even notice a crack in the man's performance early with his uncle. The raven haired man acted just as bored and indifferent as he did, but somehow knew of his nightly routine. Well, Eren didn't deny it. It was hard to, when the other could feel his hard-on from his shoes. Not to mention they were still outside, where people could walk pass and notice them. Adrenaline was a bitch sometimes.

Could this situation get anymore hot and awkward?

"Nineteen."

The grip on his hair forced him to look up into steel eyes. The man was as sadistic as he was masochistic. "A little young, but that's ok. You're legal."

Levi moved closer to him if that was possible. His breath was on his ear, giving a not so gentle nip to his piercings. "I understand you're bored, and it just so happens I recognize that look on your face as my own. Let's make things more interesting. What do you say, brat?"

Eren was having a hard time focusing on his words as his body was shivering from uncontrollable lust. He had sex before. He has don't a lot of weird shit to get off, but Eren had a weakness. It was very simple. He had a thing for confidence. It was undeniably hot. It was one of the reasons he went after Annie and still gave two shits in bothering Jean. This man had the most nerve. Eren had the need to show his dominance, but that would be a challenge…a challenge he was willing to accept.

Before he could reply the hand on his hair loosen and the foot was gone. Levi still standing, but his eyes were looking ahead over the convertible. It wasn't like that shrimp could actually see over the truck. It was then Eren heard a car pulling up, it sounded close. It didn't take long before the teen got the hint. He stood dusting off his clothes and when to where Levi was. The man was already talking about some none-sense in a mono-toned voice when his uncle came up to the opening of the garage.

"Hey, Eren, I hope you don't mind. I got lunch while I was out. Mrs. Anderson only needed help with her gutters." The older man's eyes looked at the raven haired man. "Levi, he wasn't bothering you was he?"

"Not at all, I asked him he knew anything about cars. I plan on upgrading my corvette." Those steel eyes did not acknowledge Eren as he stepped closer to his uncle. He was leaning over his car and Eren started indifferently as they talked. He tried not to think too much on the deal and his unspoken challenge but it was hard when the cop discreetly brushed his ass.

Fucker…

* * *

_Hi again. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I plan on adding more, but I don't know when I'll update. I'm taking summer courses. I have another account on here, but...stuff happens. tthis story is just something that has been bugging me for the longest time._

_Did you like it?_

_What do you think I should add?_

_Sorry, if the first bits seemed rushed. I just needed to get to the present._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated_

_Thank you_


End file.
